De la A a la Z
by SulietGirl
Summary: "I'm so yours... proudly so". Conjunto de One-shots sobre Brittany y Santana, uno por cada letra del abecedario.
1. A de Amistad

**Nota de autor:** _Hi everybody! En esta ocasión os traigo un conjunto de one-shots, uno por cada letrita del abecedario. Cada capítulo será independiente de los demás, sin línea argumental común que los una. ¡Espero que os guste! _

**A de Amistad**

Santana llevaba toda la tarde en casa de Brittany. Primero haciendo los deberes, luego estudiando, más tarde merendando y finalmente besándose hasta que empezó a oscurecer, indicando que ya era hora de que la morena retornase a su propio hogar si no quería ganarse una reprimenda por parte de su madre por llegar tarde.

Sentadas sobre la cama, después de recolocarse la ropa y asegurarse de que no habían dejado ninguna prueba visible de su pequeño _affaire_, Santana comenzó a peinar a Brittany, recogiéndole el cabello en una coleta alta, como las que llevaban usualmente en el instituto. A la rubia le encantaba la sensación de los dedos de Santana rastrillándole el pelo con delicadeza, colocando en su sitio los mechones más rebeldes.

— ¿San?—la morena hizo un pequeño ruido a modo de afirmación— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dispara.

— ¿Qué? ¿A quién?—exclamó la rubia, tomándose la expresión de manera completamente literal. Santana soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la inocencia de su mejor amiga, dando por finalizada su tarea de peluquería.

—Significa que puedes preguntar lo que quieras, Britt—aclaró mientras que se movía sobre la cama para poder sentarse frente a frente con la rubia.

—Oh... pues... yo... ¿para qué sirven las alianzas de boda?

Santana se quedó un tanto descolocada ante la repentina pregunta, aunque después de años de amistad ya estaba más que acostumbrada a las salidas de tono de la rubia. Frases sin sentido y respuestas disparatadas eran habituales en su rutina diaria, pero la latina adoraba todos y cada uno de esos pequeños y excéntricos detalles.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—inquirió Santana.

—Mis padres llevan anillos desde siempre, y el otro día me fijé en que tu madre también lo hace... y realmente no entiendo por qué...

La morena le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a su amiga, tomándose unos segundos para formular una respuesta en su cabeza, lo más sencilla posible, que pudiese satisfacer la curiosidad de Brittany.

—Los anillos son una manera que tienen las personas casadas de demostrarle a todo el mundo que lo están—Santana hizo una pequeña pausa—Como cuando nosotras llevamos nuestros uniformes para que todo el mundo sepa que estamos en las Cheerios, ¿entiendes?

Brittany se quedó en silencio unos segundos, meditando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Desde hacía bastantes años, la rubia se había encasillado como la típica animadora estúpida y sin cerebro, hecho que no podía estar más alejado de la realidad, ya que la chica podía ser realmente inteligente cuando se lo proponía. Sin dejar nunca de vivir en su propio mundo de unicornios, gatos y duendes, por supuesto.

— ¿Y por qué no hay anillos de la amistad?—razonó finalmente, frunciendo el ceño—Así todo el mundo podría saber que somos mejores amigas.

—Pues... no tengo ni idea...—murmuró la latina, sin poder decir mucho más ante la lógica aplastante de su amiga.

Afortunadamente para ella, Brittany no solía ser capaz de concentrar su atención en un mismo tema durante demasiado tiempo, así que en cuestión de minutos la conversación de los anillos quedó completamente olvidada. Santana, sin embargo, siguió dándole vueltas al asunto incluso una vez que estuvo en su casa, metida en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Días más tarde Santana abordó a Brittany por los pasillos del instituto, arrastrándola hasta el vestuario de las animadoras, que en ese momento se encontraba completamente vacío por ser hora de clase. Tras rebuscar en su mochila durante unos segundos, la latina sacó un paquete que inmediatamente ocultó de la vista de la rubia, ocultándolo detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa, San?—preguntó, visiblemente interesada en lo que su amiga estaba ocultando.

—Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste el otro día y creo que tienes razón así que...—la latina sacó finalmente el paquete y se lo entregó a Brittany, haciéndole una pequeña señal para que lo abriese—no es exactamente lo que habías pedido, pero espero que te guste.

Sin perder ni un solo segundo, la rubia arrancó el papel que envolvía el regalo, descubriendo que era una pequeña caja. Al abrirla pudo ver que en su interior había una pulsera de plata, con una medalla colgada. Los ojos de Brittany se iluminaron mientras que una sonrisa inmensa se dibujaba en su rostro, tomando la joya entre sus manos para poder examinarla mejor.

—Es preciosa San... pero, ¿por qué?—dijo la rubia, agradecida, pero sin entender el motivo del regalo.

Entonces Santana levantó su brazo izquierdo, dejando ver que de su muñeca colgaba una pulsera exactamente igual que la de Brittany.

—No es un anillo, pero espero que una pulsera también te sirva para demostrar nues-.

La latina no pudo ni terminar la frase, ya que la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, emitiendo un pequeño gritito de alegría. Santana soltó una sonora carcajada, abrazando a su amiga con fuerza mientras que enterraba su nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

—Te quiero—dijo Brittany, sin romper el abrazo. Una sonrisa completamente radiante, de esas que no se veían a menudo, se dibujo en el rostro de Santana.

—Y yo a ti.


	2. B de Beso

**Nota de autor:** _Muchísimas gracias a todos/as por la buena acogida que ha tenido la historia, en especial a los que han comentado y añadido a favoritos y alertas! :) De verdad que es un subidón de energía el ver que a la gente le gusta tu trabajo, así que gracias de nuevo por leer!_

_En esta ocasión vamos a volver unos años en el pasado, hasta la tierna infancia de Brittany y Santana, ¡espero que os guste la idea!  
_

**B de Beso**

Todo había ocurrido en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En apenas un segundo, Santana había pasado de correr feliz junto a sus compañeros por el patio del colegio, a estar tirada en el suelo después de tropezar con una piedra de manera fortuita. La caída había sido bastante estrepitosa, y el primer impulso de la morena fue el de quedarse en el suelo hasta que alguna profesora o algún adulto acudiese en su ayuda.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que apenas tenía seis años, la pequeña latina se incorporó rápidamente hasta quedar sentada, haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar, ya que se encontraba lo suficientemente avergonzada por haberse caído de esa manera tan estúpida como para encima llorar como si fuese un bebé. A medida que iban pasando los segundos, las palmas de las manos comenzaron a arderle, al igual que la piel de las rodillas, ya que eran las zonas que habían recibido mayormente el impacto de la caída. La morena se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que una niña rubia, algo más alta que ella, se estaba aproximando en su dirección. Automáticamente, Santana borró cualquier rastro de "debilidad" de su rostro y se puso inmediatamente en pie, mirando a la intrusa con cierta desconfianza.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó la niña rubia una vez estuvo enfrente de la latina.

—Sí—respondió con tono cortante. Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, durante los cuales, el labio inferior de Santana comenzó a temblar suavemente, indicando que la niña rompería en llanto en cualquier momento—Ya puedes irte—añadió, haciéndose la dura y tratando de controlar el tono de su voz.

La rubia negó un par de veces con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa amable de su rostro, ignorando por completo las palabras de Santana. Se acercó, y tras agacharse frente a ella, comenzó a subirle el pantalón, dejando la rodilla lesionada a la vista.

La latina dio un pequeño respingo al ver la sangre, no demasiada, que manaba de la herida, pero aún así no hizo nada para impedir que la otra niña siguiese "jugando" a los médicos con ella.

Dos lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de los ojos de Santana, pero la morena se restregó rápidamente la cara con las manos, impidiendo que la rubia pudiese ver que finalmente había llorado.

La niña sacó un paquete de kleenex de uno de sus bolsillos, y con cuidado, comenzó a limpiarle la herida a Santana, retirando la sangre a pequeños toquecitos con uno de los pañuelos de papel. Para ese momento, el rostro de la rubia tenía una expresión seria, con el ceño fruncido, completamente concentrada en su tarea. Finalmente, la niña depositó un pequeño beso en la piel sana que había al lado de la herida. A continuación volvió a ponerse en pie, y tras sacudir sus propias rodillas, una gran sonrisa apreció en su rostro.

—Mi mamá dice que los besos pueden curar cualquier herida—dijo simplemente la rubia.

Y aunque a Santana le pareció una reverenda estupidez (porque su padre era médico y nunca le había escuchado decir semejante cosa), lo cierto es que se sentía bastante mejor que unos minutos atrás. La latina asintió con la cabeza y su labio inferior dejó de temblar.

—Has sido muy valiente—felicitó la niña, sonriendo más, si es que eso era posible. Finalmente, y a pesar de que la rodilla aún le seguía doliendo, la morena sonrió levemente, orgullosa de sí misma por no haber llorado (aunque eso no era del todo cierto, pero bueno, nadie tenía por qué saberlo) —Me llamo Brittany.

—Yo soy Santana—respondió.

—San-ta-na... ¡Me gusta!—exclamó Brittany, dando un pequeño saltito. La latina sonrió tontamente, maravillada por la alegría de la otra niña—A partir de ahora seremos amigas, ¿vale, Santana?

—Me encantaría—aceptó sin dudar.


	3. C de Celos

_**Nota de autor:** Como tercera entrega de este fic, he decidido hacer una pequeña incursión en la mente de Santana (o en mi versión de lo que sería esa mente). Es un capítulo un poco más oscuro que los anteriores... pero oye, en esta vida no todo es purpurina y unicornios! Espero que os guste!_

**C de Celos**

Santana conocía a Artie desde el primer curso del instituto, cuando ambos coincidieron por primera vez en clase de Matemáticas. Sin embargo, la latina no llegó a percatarse de su existencia hasta que ella, Brittany y Quinn ingresaron en New Directions, y aún entonces, no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera para insultarle.

Artie nunca le había caído mejor o peor que cualquiera de los miembros de Glee, solo era un perdedor más al que ignorar para que su popularidad no se viese afectada de manera negativa. Era ley de vida en el instituto; las chicas como ella no se acercaban a los chicos como él. Lo que la latina no sabía cuando entró al coro era que, en un futuro no muy lejano, Artie terminaría por meterse en el corazón de Brittany, arrebatándole a la rubia de sus brazos. De esta manera, el chico se puso el primero en su lista de "gente a la que destruir".

Santana se sentía estúpida, amargada, impotente, furiosa, ya que los celos se la comían por dentro cada vez que pensaba en la pareja, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Simplemente no soportaba ver que Brittany era feliz con alguien que no fuese ella.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba celosa? No tenía ningún motivo para estarlo, porque tener sexo no era tener una relación, y eso era todo lo que Brittany y ella tenían además de su amistad. O por lo menos era lo que Santana se seguía diciendo así misma cada vez que se acostaban, cada vez que se besaban o cada vez que recorrían los pasillos del instituto tomadas de los meñiques. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto verla con otra persona?

La latina trató de engañarse a si misma, luchando por autoconvencerse de que lo que sentía no eran celos, si no que lo único que quería era proteger a Brittany, asegurarse de que la rubia solo tuviese lo mejor, y definitivamente, Artie no era el mejor chico al que ella podía aspirar. Brittany necesitaba más.

Semanas más tarde, Santana llegaría a la conclusión de que tal chico no existía, y que lo mejor para la rubia era ella. Ella era la mejor opción, la única opción. Ella era la que podía hacer feliz a Brittany. Ella. Ni Artie ni ningún otro.

Sin embargo, justo cuando parecía que había reunido el valor necesario para encarar sus sentimientos, la realidad la golpeaba duramente en toda la cara, derrumbando su autoestima, su confianza y sus esperanzas.

Y es que la latina había comprobado perfectamente lo que pasaba en Lima con la gente como ella. No había nada más que ver a Kurt y el calvario que había atravesado desde el instante en el que decidió compartir su homosexualidad con el mundo.

Ella no estaba preparada para soportar algo así. Las burlas, las miradas, los comentarios. Era demasiado.

Por esa razón no le quedaba otra que apartar la mirada cada vez que veía a Brittany con Artie por los pasillos, apretar los puños hasta sentir que las uñas se le clavaban en la piel y tensar la mandíbula para reprimir su furia y su dolor, mientras que para el resto del mundo fingía estar perfectamente. Nadie podía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, no si quería seguir siendo popular y querida. No si no reunía el coraje para enfrentarse a todo y a todos por Brittany.

Y es que la C es de celos, pero también de cobarde.


	4. D de Danza

_**Nota de autor:** Mis disculpas por la excesiva tardanza, pero entre el trabajo y los estudios a penas tengo tiempo libre para escribir tranquilamente! _

_Es altamente recomendable leer este capítulo escuchando la maravillosa **Survivor/I will survive** del capítulo 3x08 Hold on to sixteen. Espero que os guste mi particular visión de lo que se esconde detrás de esta canción! ;) Y muchísimas gracias a todos/as los que nuevamente habéis leído, comentado y añadido a alertas y favoritos, de verdad! :)_

**D de Danza**

Los primeros acordes del piano inundaron el auditorio, ocupando cada resquicio, cada rincón, no dejando sitio para otra cosa que no fuese música. Once pares de ojos clavados sobre las dos figuras que había en el escenario, expectantes por descubrir lo que estaba por venir. En esta ocasión no había grandes focos, ni vestidos vaporosos, tampoco maquillaje ni peluquería. Simplemente el piano, dos adolescentes y una voz para darle armonía al conjunto.

"_At first I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side"._

Santana entonó las primeras líneas de la canción mientras que tanto ella como Brittany comenzaban a moverse por el escenario.

A poco menos de un mes para las Seccionales, las Troubletones habían decidido hacer un mash-up para presentarlo en la competición, ya que el anterior había sido todo un éxito y estaban dispuestas a repetir un espectáculo al mismo nivel, e incluso mejor. La melodía estaba lista, las canciones a mezclar elegidas, por lo que sólo quedaba coreografiarlo todo. Y ahí es donde entraba Brittany. La rubia se había ofrecido inmediatamente para esa tarea, ya que aunque era un hecho que su voz no era de las mejores o que su capacidad para los estudios dejaba mucho que desear, nadie dudaba de sus habilidades como bailarina. Nadie en todo el instituto y posiblemente en toda la ciudad podía hacerle sombra.

La rubia había trabajado arduamente durante días para encontrar los movimientos que mejor encajasen con la canción, contando siempre con la ayuda de Santana, que se había prestado a ser su asistente (una pequeña excusa para poder pasar aún más tiempo al lado de su persona favorita en el mundo).

"_And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along"._

La morena siguió cantando, aunque las siguientes líneas le perteneciesen a Mercedes, ya que lo realmente importante en ese momento era que Shelby les diese el visto bueno con la coreografía, para así poder empezar a enseñársela a las demás.

A estas alturas del curso, todo el mundo era consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre Santana y Brittany (gracias a la ayuda "inestimable" de Finn, por supuesto). Pero contra todo pronóstico, todos parecían habérselo tomado con la mayor naturalidad posible, ya fuese por miedo al terrible carácter de la latina (en este grupo se encontraba la mayor parte del instituto) o porque realmente las aceptaban sin ningún problema con su sexualidad (como era el caso de las Troubletones y New Directions). Y esto fue lo dio pie a la que Brittany consideraba que había sido su mejor idea en las últimas semanas...

"_I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not goin' give up (What?)"._

Ya no tenía caso esconderse o disimular, así que Brittany había decidido sacarle partido a lo que les había pasado para usarlo en beneficio del grupo. Era un hecho que la relación entre dos chicas era bastante más atractiva para la sociedad que una entre dos chicos, así que dado que las Troubletones era un grupo exclusivamente femenino, sólo tenían que jugar sus cartas sabiamente.

Santana se mostró un tanto reticente al principio, ya que aún no se había acostumbrado a estar fuera del armario, pero finalmente Brittany la había hecho entrar en razón. _No estaremos solas sobre el escenario, San, la gente no se fijará. ¿Por qué un chico y una chica pueden bailar juntos y nosotras no podemos?_ Y claro, Santana no podía decirle a Brittany que no.

Sugar fue la primera en soltar un gritito ahogado cuando vio como Santana cogía a Brittany por la cintura y empezaba a bailar con ella como si de un tango se tratase. En cuestión de segundos, aplausos de aprobación por parte de sus compañeras y alguna exclamación más pudo escucharse por encima de la música y de la voz de Santana, mientras que ella y Brittany seguían bailando con sus cuerpos a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia.

Ambas adolescentes estaban en su propia burbuja, donde solo existían ellas y la música, mientras que se movían por el escenario en absoluta coordinación. La mirada de Santana se clavó sobre la de la rubia de manera intensa, y por un momento incluso pensó en dejar de cantar y simplemente inclinarse hacia adelante para devorar los labios de su chica. Sin embargo, finalmente hizo gala de su mejor autocontrol y decidió ceñirse a la coreografía, tomando a Brittany por la cintura una vez más, mientras que la rubia arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás, dejando su cuello al descubierto. A continuación ambas cambiaron su posición, siendo el turno de Santana de echarse hacia atrás mientras que Brittany la sujetaba para permitirle el movimiento pero sin dejarla caer.

El resto de las Troubletones simplemente seguían observando la coreografía desde las gradas del auditorio, vitoreando de vez en cuando a sus compañeras cuando ejecutaban algún paso de baile llamativo. A pesar de todo, ninguna fue capaz de notar como los labios de Brittany pasaron peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Santana al ejecutar un giro y colocarse detrás de la latina, o como la mano de Santana siempre permanecía bastante más tiempo del necesario en la cintura de la rubia, bajando y retirándose justo antes de llegar a alcanzar las "zonas peligrosas". A penas eran microsegundos, pero para ambas adolescentes era una eternidad. Miradas ardientes y roces imperceptibles. Sensualidad oculta tras una coreografía escolar.

"_I will survive!"._

La magia del momento se rompió por los aplausos de las Troubletones en cuanto Brittany y Santana se dejaron caer al suelo la una peligrosamente cerca de la otra, dando por finalizada la actuación. Con la respiración completamente entrecortada, y no debido exclusivamente al esfuerzo físico realizado, ambas chicas se pusieron en pie, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en dirección al público a modo de saludo. Como si de dos imanes se tratase, sus dedos meñiques no tardaron ni cinco minutos encontrarse.

— ¡Guao! ¡Eso ha sido intenso!—felicitó Mercedes, aún aplaudiendo. Varias de sus compañeras la secundaron automáticamente.

— ¿Y bien?—inquirió Brittany mientras que clavaba sus ojos azules sobre los de Shelby, que aún no se había pronunciado al respecto. Todas guardaron silencio, esperando el veredicto, ya que era la mujer la que tenía la última palabra. Santana soltó el meñique de Brittany, tomando su mano y dándole un pequeño apretón.

—Me encanta—dijo simplemente Shelby, dibujando una sonrisa amplia en su rostro—¡Manos a la obra y a ganar esta competición!

Brittany asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, completamente radiante por el hecho de que su trabajo había sido apreciado como se merecía (y no era para menos). Tras soltar un pequeño gritito eufórico, la rubia saltó a los brazos de Santana, dándole un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Un _te quiero_ susurrado al oído fue el broche final para una actuación casi perfecta.


	5. E de Escondidas

_**Nota de autor:** Hola a todos! Durante estos días me ha acompañado la inspiración, así que aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo! Y ya de paso, aprovecho la visita de mi musa para explorar otros "terrenos" en la relación entre Brittany y Santana que espero que os guste ;) Sin mucho más que añadir, espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones para seguir mejorando! Un saludo._

**E de Escondidas**

Quinn estaba enfadada. No realmente enfadada, pero si molesta al menos, ya que dar vueltas recorriendo los pasillos del instituto no es que fuese una de sus actividades favoritas. Estaba acostumbrada a que Santana y Brittany siempre estuviesen pegadas a sus talones, y sin embargo, hoy no las había visto en toda la mañana. No era raro que las chicas se saltasen alguna clase de vez en cuando, pero cuando tampoco aparecieron a la hora del almuerzo la rubia comenzó a estar realmente molesta con ellas. ¿Desde cuando sus dos mejores amigas hacían planes durante el horario escolar sin incluirla y ni siquiera avisarla?

La rubia siguió recorriendo los pasillos con el ceño fruncido, y tras pasar por tercera vez por delante de su taquilla y la de sus dos amigas, soltó un pequeño bufido. Ni rastro de las dos animadoras. Fue entonces cuando reparó en que aún no había mirado en el aseo femenino, y aunque le pareciese un sitio realmente malo para pasar el rato teniendo el amplio vestuario de las Cheerios, decidió echar un vistazo. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de a Brittany y a Santana, encontró a Rachel mirándose en el espejo con un pequeño estuche de maquillaje entre las manos.

Quinn rodó los ojos hacia un lado, suspirando con fastidio mientras que dejaba que su cuerpo se apoyase en el lavabo.

—Hey _Hobbit_, ¿has visto a Santana y a Brittany?—inquirió la rubia, no molestándose ni siquiera en tratar de entablar una conversación medianamente amistosa con Rachel.

La morena frunció el ceño inmediatamente, dolida por el apodo dirigido hacia ella. Aunque estaba más que acostumbrada a los insultos de Quinn y de las demás animadoras, en lo más profundo de su ser aún albergaba la esperanza de que algún día las demás chicas llegasen a aceptarla. Y al parecer ese día no iba a ser hoy. Así que Rachel decidió contestarle de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió.

—Es gracioso que te dirijas a mí de esa manera, Quinn, porque está claro que es la envidia hacia mi talento la que está hablando por ti. Quiero decir, yo soy una estrella, y ya te acordarás de este momento cuando yo esté triunfand-.

— ¿Las has visto o no?—la interrumpió Quinn, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—No.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más la rubia salió del aseo, dejando a una furiosa y resignada Rachel con la palabra en la boca. La piel de los nudillos de la morena se volvió completamente blanca, mientras que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al estuche de maquillaje. Después de unos segundos, Rachel soltó un suspiro resignado, y tras recoger sus cosas salió de la habitación. El ambiente se quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios, hasta que el sonido de una carcajada ahogada rompió la breve calma.

Quinn y Rachel habían estado tan ocupadas discutiendo entre ellas que ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que el cubículo del baño más alejado de la entrada tenía la puerta cerrada. Y por supuesto, a ninguna de las dos se les había pasado por la cabeza que al otro lado de esa puerta pudiese haber alguien.

Brittany volvió a reírse al ver que Santana le cubría de nuevo la boca con la mano para que no hiciese ningún ruido, tratando de escuchar si efectivamente se habían vuelto a quedar solas en el aseo. Tras unos interminables segundos, Santana se relajó de nuevo, y en un movimiento rápido empujó a Brittany contra la puerta del cubículo.

— ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?—susurró la latina con voz ronca, devorando a la rubia con la mirada mientras que sus manos se posaban en su cintura.

—Justo aquí...

Brittany inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, atrapando los labios de Santana bruscamente en un beso cargado de deseo. Las lenguas de ambas volvieron a enredarse de nuevo, mientras que la latina presionaba a la rubia aún más contra la puerta, haciendo que el espacio entre sus cuerpos fuese mínimo. Las manos de Brittany no tardaron ni cinco segundos en perderse por debajo de la falda de Santana, arrancándole un sonoro gemido de los labios a la morena en cuanto sus dedos rozaron la piel sensible.

Ya tendrían tiempo más tarde para disculparse con Quinn por haber desaparecido tan repentinamente. Ahora mismo, lo único que importaba en el mundo eran ellas dos. Absolutamente nadie más.


	6. F de Foto

_**Nota de autor:** Este capítulo me ha costado un poco, la verdad, ya que aunque la idea la tenía pensada desde hace tiempo, no sabía muy bien como darle forma al asunto para que quedase bien redactado... Así que bueno, finalmente esto es lo que me ha salido! xD _

_También quería contestar a algunos de los comentarios en los que me habéis pedido una historia similar a esta pero con Faberry como pareja principal: nunca he escrito sobre estas dos como pareja, aunque si veo que me siento cómoda con los personajes trataré de escribir alguna cosilla... pero no prometo nada! ;) Sin mucho más que añadir, disfrutad del capítulo!_

**F de Foto**

En la primera foto de todas, la que estaba colocada más a la izquierda en el interior de la taquilla, ambas salían con una sonrisa tímida dibujada en sus rostros. Nada de muecas raras o poses extravagantes, simplemente Brittany y Santana en estado puro.

"

—_Vamos San, solo será un momento, ¡y parece divertido!—exclamó Brittany, arrastrando a la morena al interior del Fotomatón que había en el centro comercial de Lima._

_Santana soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver lo excitada que estaba la rubia, mientras que echaba unas monedas a la máquina para que empezase a funcionar. Ambas se colocaron sentadas la una al lado de la otra, mirando a la cámara fijamente sin saber muy bien que hacer, hasta que el flash saltó por primera vez._

"

En la siguiente foto Santana había girado la cabeza para depositar un beso sobre la mejilla de la rubia. Esta instantánea le gustaba especialmente a la morena, ya que en la puerta del refrigerador de su casa tenía una exactamente igual, con la diferencia de que eran diez años más pequeñas.

"

_La sonrisa de Brittany creció aún más cuando notó los labios cálidos de su novia apoyados en la piel de su mejilla, dándole un beso que duró hasta que el flash saltó por segunda vez._

_La rubia giró la cabeza rápidamente, con la intención de que sus labios se encontrasen con los de Santana, pero la latina tuvo más reflejos y se alejó de Brittany, mirándola con una mueca burlona dibujada en su rostro. La rubia frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho mientra que la latina soltaba una risotada juguetona._

"

La tercera foto hizo reir a carcajadas a ambas chicas, logrando con esto varias miradas por parte de los estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo en ese momento. Brittany salía con gesto molesto, pellizcándole a Santana el moflete de la cara entre los dedos índice y pulgar. La piel estirada de la latina le daba un aspecto demasiado cómico como para no morir de risa con la instantánea.

"

_Santana soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa cuando de repente Brittany atrapó su moflete con los dedos, estirando la piel de su rostro, aunque sin llegar a hacerle daño. El flash saltó por tercera vez, aunque las chicas realmente no se percataron del detalle._

—_¡Auch!—se quejó la morena una vez que consiguió liberarse—¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Britt!_

—_No te he golpeado... ¡y ha sido en la cara! Ese sitio no está tan abajo...—la rubia se quedó en silencio un momento, dándose cuenta de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, había dicho una nueva tontería sin sentido—Además, ¡tú te lo buscaste!_

_Santana hizo un pequeño puchero con el labio inferior, poniéndole ojitos a su chica. Y en cuestión de segundos Brittany pareció olvidar todo lo ocurrido y borró el ceño fruncido de su rostro. La latina sonrió cálidamente, y tras ponerse de rodillas sobre el asiento para tener algo más de movilidad, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Brittany. El flash saltó de nuevo, anunciando que la cuarta foto acababa de ser realizada._

"

Santana recorrió con la punta de los dedos la cuarta fotografía, siento como el corazón se le aceleraba al verse así misma abrazando a Brittany mientras que ella sonreía de nuevo, mostrándole los dientes a la cámara. Generalmente la rubia solía ser más dada a las muestras de afecto en público mientras que la latina se dejaba a hacer, así que la foto era definitivamente una agradable novedad para ambas. La morena le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Brittany, atrayéndola hacia ella.

"

_La rubia no tardó demasiado en corresponder a la latina, abrazándola también con fuerza mientras que enterraba la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Después de unos breves instantes ambas se separaron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos._

—_¿Me dejas besarte ahora?—pidió Brittany, mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_Santana asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, feliz. Entonces la rubia se inclinó hacia adelante, atrapando los labios de la latina entre los suyos justo en el momento en el que el flash saltaba por quinta vez._

"

Brittany apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Santana, mirando con cariño la última instantánea. Con cuidado, colocó otro imán en la esquina de la foto, asegurándose de que las cinco imágenes quedasen bien sujetas al metal, junto con otras fotos del Glee Club o las Cheerios. Santana aprovechó la posición para depositar un beso casto sobre la cabeza de Brittany.

La rubia se incorporó, dejando que sus ojos azules se perdiesen en los marrones de la latina, como en una especie de hechizo que solo terminó de completarse cuando sus labios tocaron los de la otra chica. Santana giró levemente la cabeza para darle a su novia un mejor ángulo, disfrutando una vez más del placer de poder sentir la lengua de Brittany jugueteando con la suya.

—Te quiero...—susurró la morena antes de volver a besar de nuevo a la rubia. A la mierda Figgins y su estúpida regla de las muestras de afecto en público.


	7. G de Gato

_**Nota de autor:** Mis disculpas por la demora en la actualización! Solo diré que el día 7 de junio fueron los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, y cualquiera que haya pasado por ello me dará la razón en que no hay tiempo casi ni para respirar! xD Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, espero que el capítulo haya quedado más o menos decente! Este shot tan cortito va dedicado al que probablemente sea mi personaje favorito en Glee ;) ¡Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y opiniones! _

**G de Gato**

Una pelota de algodón mojada bajo la lluvia, eso fue lo que pensó Santana la primera vez que vio a Lord Tubbington, abandonado en el interior de una caja de cartón húmeda y maloliente.

Era un jueves por la tarde, y como era usual, la latina estaba de camino a casa de Brittany. Había estado diluviando durante toda la semana, por lo que Santana se había vuelto íntima amiga de su paraguas y de las chaquetas y sudaderas con capucha. Iba caminando distraída por el ruido de la lluvia, hasta que un débil maullido entre unos arbustos llamó su atención.

Y como si el pequeño felino tuviese un sexto sentido, empezó a maullar con más fuerza a medida que la morena se iba acercando hasta su posición, pidiendo, a su manera, ayuda desesperadamente. Cuando por fin Santana hizo contacto visual con el gato experimentó de manera inmediata un sentimiento de calidez y proteccionismo al que no estaba demasiado acostumbrada. Pero, ¿quién podría culparla? El pequeño cachorro era simplemente adorable.

—Parece que hoy es tu día de suerte, amiguito—murmuró la latina mientras que tomaba al gato entre sus brazos, sacándolo de la caja. Metió al pequeño animal en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera, sabiendo que ahí estaría caliente y a salvo de la lluvia.

El felino continuó maullando y ronroneando el resto del camino, hasta que finalmente Santana se plantó frente a la puerta de la casa de la Brittany. Lo cierto era que la latina no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con el animal, ya que para su mala suerte, dudaba mucho que su madre fuese a permitir que el gato se quedase a vivir en casa. Por otro lado, la opción de volverle a dejar abandonado en la calle estaba completamente descartada, ya que un ser tan pequeño e indefenso moriría rápidamente por ahí solo. Sin embargo, la respuesta a todas sus cavilaciones llegó en el momento en el que Brittany abrió la puerta.

El gesto generalmente alegre de la rubia tomó un nuevo nivel en cuanto sus ojos azules se toparon con los del gatito, que se asomaba tímidamente desde el bolsillo de la sudadera de la latina.

— ¡San!—exclamó Brittany, utilizando un tono de voz extremadamente agudo—¡Un gatito! ¿Es tuyo?

La morena no tuvo tiempo ni de contestar cuando la rubia ya había tomado al felino entre sus brazos, abrazándolo de manera cariñosa. Y en ese momento Santana lo vio todo muy claro.

—No. Es tuyo.

Los ojos de Brittany se abrieron con sorpresa, intercalando miradas entre el gato y su mejor amiga, que la observaba con una sonrisa radiante dibujada en el rostro.

—Pero si no es mi cumpleaños...—murmuró sin comprender el por qué del regalo.

—¡Da igual! Eres mi mejor amiga, y eso me da derecho a hacerte regalos siempre que quiera—sentenció la morena con tono convencido.

Brittany asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, y después de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Santana volvió a centrar toda su atención en su nuevo amigo felino, que no había dejado de maullar en todo momento.

—Hola Lord Tubbington, ¡voy a enseñarte mi habitación! Bueno, aunque a partir de ahora también será tu habitación... Da igual, ¡te va a encantar!—Santana fue siguiendo a la rubia por los pasillos de la casa mientras que ella mantenía una interesante conversación con... ¿Lord Tubbington? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? La latina negó un par de veces con la cabeza mientras que una carcajada suave escapaba de sus labios.

Lo que Santana nunca habría imaginado, es que con los años, el pequeño gatito esquelético e indefenso se acabaría convirtiendo en un gato obeso, drogadicto, fumador compulsivo y lector de diarios. O por lo menos Brittany juraba y perjuraba que era así, y la latina nunca se había molestado en llevarle la contraria.

Y aunque le parecía una auténtica tontería y un producto más de la desbordante imaginación de Brittany, Santana no podía evitar sentir cierta inquietud cada vez que se quedaba en la mima habitación a solas con Lord Tubbington. Una guerra de miradas con el felino. Hasta que un _¡miau!_ conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta.


	8. H de Heroe

_**Nota de autor:** ¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Para todos aquellos que han tenido el detallazo de preguntar: hasta el 18 de julio no sabré si me admiten en la universidad que quiero o no, pero por lo menos saqué buena nota en mis exámenes, así que espero que sí :) Pero bueno, sea como sea... Por fin estoy de vacaciones! (L) Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, dentro de nada superaremos la barrera de los 50 ;)_

**H de Héroe**

Desde la primera vez que se vieron, cuando apenas eran unas niñas, Santana siempre había sido la salvadora de Brittany. La defendía de otros niños que se metían con ella, de las niñas que a veces le tiraban del pelo, de las preguntas de los profesores en clase, de las avispas, de un perro que la quiso morder en una ocasión...

Santana era su salvadora, simple y llanamente.

De hecho, la rubia estaba convencida de que, de no ser por la latina, habría acabado siendo una perdedora más. Una marginada social tachada de rara y de _freak_. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Brittany, en lo más alto de la pirámide social y con un puesto más que respetable dentro del escuadrón de animadoras.

Para Brittany, Santana era la persona más increíble del mundo. Tenía un carácter indoblegable y una determinación tan fuerte que nadie podía detenerla cuando algo se le ponía entre ceja y ceja. Era valiente, atrevida, inteligente. Simplemente la tenía sobre un pedestal, alabando cada paso que daba, besando el suelo que pisaba. Pero Santana para nada veía las cosas de esa manera. Para ella, no existía nada en su persona digno de admirar.

Para la latina la única salvadora era Brittany. Y no solo su salvadora, si no la de todo el mundo en general. Por su bondad, su inocencia, su manera de ver la vida, todas esas cosas que la hacían ser tan especial y diferente a los demás. La rubia era alguien irrepetible en el universo, una de esas pocas personas que nacían para marcar la diferencia. Todo eso y mil motivos más que solo Santana parecía ver, y que se encargaba de recordarle a Brittany todos los días. Porque ella era el unicornio. O el bicornio, mejor dicho.

Todas las noches, antes de irse a dormir, la latina seguía agradeciendo al destino por la suerte que había tenido al encontrar a Brittany. Porque ella y solo ella la había salvado de la infelicidad, de estar amargada el resto de su vida por no poder aceptarse así misma. Gracias a ella había podido experimentar el amor más puro e inocente y los momentos de mayor intensidad carnal. Lágrimas, miedo, sonrisa, tristeza, felicidad absoluta. Todo única y exclusivamente por Brittany.

Solo ella era la auténtica salvadora. Brittany era la _heroína_.


	9. I de Inocencia

_**Nota de autor:** Para todos aquellos que lo lleváis insinuando/pidiendo en los comentarios, aquí llega por fin algo de "chicha", osea que Rating M ;) La idea para este capítulo ha nacido a partir de aquella conversación que mantuvieron las chicas de New Directions sobre sus respectivas primeras veces. Espero que os guste!_

**I de Inocencia**

Brittany aún no comprendía muy bien las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. No es que hubiese sido una violación ni mucho menos (ya que había sido consentido), pero Santana estaba segura de que el chico que acababa de acostarse por primera vez con su amiga no había sido del todo sincero con ella. Estaba segura de que el muy imbécil había mentido a la rubia, jugando con su mente y su inocencia hasta convencerla de dejarle entrar en su tienda de campaña, desvirgarla y marcharse como si allí no hubiera pasado nada.

Y Santana estaba furiosa. Furiosa como nunca lo había estado antes, porque Brittany no se merecía una primera vez de esa manera. Ella se merecía velas, pétalos de rosa sobre una cama enorme, cariño, ternura... No a un pobre imbécil que ni siquiera había tenido el detalle de decir cuál era su nombre. A la rubia, siempre en su propio mundo, no parecía importarle, pero Santana estaba muy furiosa. Tanto que lanzó su móvil contra la pared de su habitación, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. La latina se culpaba así misma por lo ocurrido, ya que si hubiese acompañado a Brittany al dichoso campamento, le habría pateado el trasero a ese chico y a todos los que se hubieran atrevido a acercarse a la rubia.

Brittany dio un pequeño respingo cuando la latina golpeó la pared con el puño. La rubia acababa de llegar del famoso campamento esa misma tarde, y lo primero que había hecho era ir a casa de la morena, aprovechando que sus padres no iban a regresar hasta bien entrada la noche. Los ojos de la animadora se llenaron de lágrimas, malinterpretando completamente la situación. Ambas estaban en silencio, en la habitación de la morena.

—Lo siento mucho, San—murmuró mientras que su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar—No volveré a hacerlo, pero por favor no te enfades conmigo.

Y en ese momento la furia de la latina se disipó por completo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Santana acudió al lado de Brittany, sentándose junto a ella sobre la cama.

—No, B—trató de calmarla, acariciando sus mejillas con las manos y borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas con los pulgares—No estoy enfadada contigo.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó la rubia con una mueca de confusión dibujada en su rostro.

—Es solo que... da igual, pero no llores, ¿vale?

—No, dímelo. Necesito comprender qué he hecho mal.

—Tú no has hecho nada mal—insistió Santana, sintiendo la inquietud de su amiga. Ya hablaría con ella en otro momento, o tal vez no hablaría de esto nunca. Sea como fuere, ese instante no era el adecuado—Ven aquí—dijo finalmente, envolviendo a la rubia en un abrazo.

— ¿Puedo besarte?—preguntó Brittany después de unos largos segundos—Solo así sabré que todo está bien...

En ese momento, Santana sintió auténticas ganas de llorar. Estaba celosa, dolida, enfadada, pero ante todo se sentía realmente estúpida por querer tanto a Brittany, por tener todos esos sentimientos ocultos por ella. Porque una vez más, no podía evitar pensar que si fuese un poco más valiente, las cosas habrían ocurrido de otra manera.

Sin embargo, cuando los labios de la rubia tocaron los suyos, todas esas heridas que acababan de abrirse comenzaron a sanar rápidamente. Y es que los besos de la rubia siempre habían sido como un bálsamo para ella, curando todos sus males con la más suave de las caricias.

Las manos de Santana comenzaron a divagar por los costados de la animadora, rozando la tela de su camiseta con las yemas de los dedos y acercándose peligrosamente hasta la curva de sus pechos, dando pie a que Brittany imitara sus acciones en el cuerpo de la latina. Ambas emitieron un gemido ahogado en los labios de la otra. Utilizando su propio cuerpo para empujarla hacia atrás, Santana recostó a la rubia sobre la cama, sentándose sobre sus caderas y bajando hasta sus labios de nuevo para poder seguir besándola.

—Te necesito—murmuró la latina.

—Y yo a ti...

—No—paró de besarla, alejándose levemente para poder mirar a su amiga a los ojos—Te _necesito_. Necesito borrar sus huellas de ti.

—Pero somos dos chicas, dijiste que no podíamos hacer-

—No importa lo que haya dicho—interrumpió Santana, colocando su boca de nuevo sobre la de Brittany—solo quiero hacerle desaparecer.

Sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza a la rubia, la latina utilizó el brazo que le quedaba libre para subirle la camiseta a Brittany, dejando todo su torso a la vista. Nunca habían pasado de los besos, algún que otro roce en ciertos sitios prohibidos y mucha lengua. Y siempre con ropa. Esas habían sido las condiciones de Santana para seguir adelante con sus pequeñas sesiones privadas. Sin embargo, hoy había sido la latina quien había roto sus propias normas, haciendo que el corazón de Brittany se pusiera a latir a mil por hora.

—¿San?—lo único que recibió la rubia como respuesta fue otro beso por parte de la latina, solo que estaba vez más suave y delicado.

Ya que la primera vez de Brittany no había sido ni bonita ni especial, Santana quería borrar ese recuerdo y que al menos la primera vez entre ellas si que lo fuese, incluso si eso implicaba darle su virginidad a su mejor amiga esa misma noche.

—¿San?

La latina volvió a la realidad, concentrándose en el rostro de Brittany. Tras dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora volvió a besarla, sintiendo como los nervios se apoderaban de su estómago.

—Quiero que me quites lo que él te ha quitado—susurró la latina, sin perder el contacto visual.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que me quites lo que él te ha quitado—repitió, asegurándose de que no había lugar a malos entendidos—Quiero que seas mi primera.

Brittany asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y a los pocos segundos una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando a que Santana le dijese algo así, y aunque la situación no había sido la más apropiada, no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad de vivir el momento.

Con un movimiento fluido la rubia le quitó la camiseta a la latina, deshaciéndose de la suya propia a los pocos segundos. Santana volvió a empujar a la otra animadora hasta que su espalda tocó el colchón y a continuación comenzó a recorrer su torso depositando pequeños besos, dedicándole especial atención a la zona del pecho visible a través de la ropa interior. Brittany soltó un suspiro ahogado, cerrando los ojos y dejando que sus manos vagasen por la espalda de la latina hasta dar con el broche del sujetador.

—¿Puedo?—Santana asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el sostén de la morena estaba en el suelo de la habitación.

Brittany se incorporó levemente, apoyándose sobre los codos para poder atrapar los pechos de la latina entre sus labios, mientras que Santana se hacía cargo de quitarle el sujetador y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con los pantalones de ambas. En cuestión de segundos Brittany volvió a quedar tumbada boca arriba en la cama con Santana sobre ella, con la diferencia de que ahora no había ropa que las separase.

La latina colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la rubia para evitar apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, lo que dio pie a que Brittany pudiese acariciar y tocar el cuerpo de su amiga con total libertad, arrancándole los primeros gemidos de placer. Sus manos se movían de manera inexperta, pero fue suficiente para conseguir que el cuerpo de Santana temblase de excitación.

La morena comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente contra el muslo de Brittany, consiguiendo una fricción deliciosa para ambas.

—San…

—Hazlo Britt, hazlo…—pidió la latina entre jadeos.

Una de las manos de la rubia fue descendiendo lentamente por el cuerpo de Santana, hasta finalmente colarse entre sus piernas. A pesar de no haber estado nunca con otra mujer, la humedad que brotaba de la intimidad de la morena fue suficiente para guiar los dedos de Brittany hasta su entrada.

Santana frunció el ceño ante la intrusión, mientras que su cuerpo se contraía alrededor de los dedos de la otra animadora, impidiendo que pudiesen avanzar más en el interior de su intimidad. Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos, y gracias a las caricias y besos de la rubia, la incomodidad fue desapareciendo y sus músculos se fueron relajando, permitiendo que Brittany pudiese empezar a mover sus dedos.

Lo que ninguna de las dos tenía previsto era que el movimiento de las caderas de Santana conseguiría que el dorso de la mano de Brittany rozase directamente contra el clítoris de la rubia, haciendo que ambas se retorciesen de placer con cada embestida. Cuando el roce fue demasiado para la animadora, sus dedos se curvaron en el interior de la latina, alcanzando un punto que desencadenó el orgasmo de Santana. Sus gemidos y las contracciones musculares fueron suficientes para que Brittany alcanzase su propio éxtasis.

Santana se derrumbó sobre Brittany, apoyando la frente en el hueco de su cuello y sintiendo como pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su espalda.

—Eso ha sido…

—Te quiero—interrumpió la rubia con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo y la emoción del momento, comprendiendo que lo que Santana acababa de entregarle era un tesoro que no le podría ser entregado a nadie más. Ninguna de los dos sabía qué iba a pasar después, o mañana, o dentro de dos semanas, pero si sabían que lo que acababan de vivir había sido algo mágico. Un nuevo lazo establecido entre las dos.

—Y yo a ti Britt, y yo a ti…

Poco a poco los ojos de ambas comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que finalmente cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, abrazadas, felices, completas.


	10. J de Juego

_**Nota de autor:** Y yo pensaba "¿J de qué? ¿De jabón? ¿Jamón? ¿Jilguero?" Y así todo el verano hasta hoy, cuando por fin una bombillita se encendió en mi cabeza y la inspiración volvió a mis dedos para poder escribir la dichosa letrita que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me ha traído xD ¡Espero que al menos la espera haya merecido la pena! ;)_

_Por cierto, aprovecho para hacer promoción de mi nueva historia Arena, pasión y acero *cofcof* ¿Brittana en la época de los romanos? ¿Quién puede resistirse a eso? ¡Yo desde luego no!_

**J de Juego**

—Y... ¡gané otra vez!—exclamó Santana, dejando caer sus cartas sobre la mesa de manera triunfal mientras que Brittany miraba sus naipes con el ceño fruncido.

La rubia soltó un pequeño suspiro exasperado, sin entender como una vez más había sido derrotada en el dichoso juego de cartas. A pesar de que ver sonreír a Santana siempre lograba alegrarla, en este caso solo conseguía el efecto contrario. Si ella reía era porque el juego era algo sencillo, y aún así, no había sido capaz de ganar ni una sola vez. Brittany se sentía profundamente estúpida.

—Vamos Britt-Britt, seguro que a la siguiente ganarás tú—trató de animarla la latina, considerando muy seriamente la opción de dejarse ganar solo para que su amiga alegrase la expresión derrotada de su rostro.

—Creo que no quiero jugar más...—murmuró con aire deprimido.

Santana se mordió el labio con expresión de culpabilidad. Definitivamente, tendría que haber dejado de ser tan competitiva al primer signo de que Brittany no se lo estaba pasando bien, dejando que ganase al menos un par de partidas. Ahora parecía demasiado tarde para enmendar el error, ya que la rubia parecía profundamente triste por ello.

—Vamos Britt, solo una partida más, ¿vale?—la animadora rubia no parecía demasiado conforme, así que una pequeña idea cruzó la mente de la latina para hacer el juego algo más atractivo para ella—¿Qué te parece si jugamos a la versión Strip? Cada vez que alguna de las dos pierda deberá quitarse una prenda.

—Está bien—accedió Brittany tras considerarlo durante unos segundos.

Santana barajó las cartas con rapidez y las repartió entre las dos, dando comienzo a una nueva ronda del juego. La latina tenía previsto perder apropósito, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando Brittany ganó la partida por sus propios medios, realizando un par de jugadas dignas de un maestro.

—Gané—dijo simplemente la rubia, dibujando una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. La camiseta de Santana cayó al suelo y ambas chicas volvieron a repartir las cartas.

Brittany volvió a derrotar a la latina de nuevo, y minutos después, otra vez más. Y así partida tras partida hasta que Santana quedó completamente desnuda mientras que la otra animadora seguía conservando toda su ropa. La morena no podía creérselo, ya que en cuestión de minutos había pasado de querer dejarse ganar a perder por más que hiciese lo posible por evitarlo. Los ojos de Brittany recorrieron el cuerpo de su amiga con lentitud, disfrutando de cada pequeño detalle hasta acabar finalmente en los ojos de la latina, mordiéndose el labio suavemente.

Santana sonrió de manera coqueta, lanzando una mirada de deseo. Por fin lo había comprendido todo. Brittany no era estúpida, solo necesitaba la motivación adecuada.


	11. K de Koala

_**Nota de autor:** Qué alegría al ver tantos comentarios positivos y buenas críticas de la historia :) ¡Realmente me dan ganas de escribir sabiendo que mi humilde trabajo es tan apreciado!_

_Esta tampoco ha sido una letra demasiado sencilla, y la verdad siento que el capítulo es un poco estúpido xD pero bueno, espero que aún así os sirva para pasar un rato entretenidos. Por cierto, premio para la lectora que acertó que la palabra que empezaría por K sería Koala ;)_

**K de Koala**

Hoy era uno de esos días que marcan un antes y un después en la infancia de un niño. O por lo menos, para la pequeña Brittany así era. Por primera vez en sus seis años de vida iba a visitar el Zoo. Esa noche no había pegado ojo, completamente excitada y nerviosa ante la idea de ver tantos animales juntos en vivo y en directo, no en fotos o a través de la televisión. Un acontecimiento completamente alucinante.

Desde que conocía a Santana, Brittany no se separaba de ella nada más que para comer, dormir o asearse (y a veces ni eso), y por su puesto, la visita al Zoo no iba a ser la excepción. A primera hora de la mañana Maribel López había pasado por casa de los Pierce para dejar a la pequeña latina al cuidado de la otra familia, con la promesa de ir a recogerla al final del día. Aunque Santana quisiera hacerse la interesante, alegando que solo iba a la excursión por acompañar a su amiga, en sus pequeños ojos podía verse reflejada perfectamente la ilusión que también creaba en ella la visita.

Brittany fue canturreando durante todo el viaje, mientras que la morena, siempre más tranquila y calmada, se limitó a mirar por la ventana del coche, riendo ocasionalmente cuando la rubia decía algo gracioso o disparatado. Los padres de Brittany las vigilaban por el reflejo del espejo retrovisor, sonrientes al ver la bonita amistad que habían desarrollado las niñas en cuestión de unos meses.

Una vez que consiguieron encontrar sitio en el aparcamiento del recinto, Brittany prácticamente saltó del vehículo en marcha, arrastrando a Santana con ella sin soltar su mano ni un solo momento.

Mientras que la pequeña Pierce tenía un mayor gusto por los animales de granja y cualquier tipo de cachorro peludo y pequeño, Santana prefería los grandes felinos y otros animales corpulentos y majestuosos, por lo que los padres de Brittany tuvieron un día bastante ajetreado corriendo detrás de ambas niñas de un lado a otro del Zoológico.

Después de almorzar, la familia al completo reanudó su recorrido por las instalaciones, siendo el turno de visitar a los osos panda. Los animales hacían la delicia de niños y adultos, comiendo bambú y jugueteando entre ellos. Santana se había quedado completamente engatusada por los osos, sin apenas parpadear para no perderse nada de lo que pudiesen hacer, hasta que de repente un pequeño grito la devolvió a la realidad.

— ¡San! ¡San mira!—la llamó Brittany, pegando su rostro al cristal del recinto que había al lado del de los pandas— ¡Ese oso se ha subido a una rama!

La latina acudió rauda y veloz a la llamada de su amiga. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro cambió de excitación a una de total confusión, ya que lo que sus ojos veían a través del cristal no coincidía en absoluto con lo que Brittany decía ver. El animal en cuestión tenía pelo de oso e incluso orejas de oso, pero definitivamente su cuerpo y sobre todo su nariz no eran de oso. El animalito descansaba tumbado panza arriba sobre una final rama, comiendo con gran placer las hojas que de ella colgaban.

—Britt... realmente no creo que eso sea un oso—habló finalmente la latina, mirando de reojo a su amiga.

— ¿Cómo que no?—la rubia pareció darse cuenta entonces de que su supuesto oso distaba un poco de los otros que habían visto momentos atrás. Aún así no se dio por vencida inmediatamente— ¿Cómo se llama entonces?

Santana se mordió el labio suavemente, ya que aunque estaba bastante segura de llevar la razón en este asunto, no tenía manera de responder a dicha pregunta. Sus ojos escanearon su alrededor, hasta que finalmente dieron con un cartel con la palabra _Koala_ escrita en letras grandes y llamativas.

—Mira—señaló con el dedo.

—Ko-a-la... ¡Koala!—exclamó Brittany, para continuación hablarle directamente al animal a través del cristal— ¿Así que ese es tu nombre, eh Koala?

—Ya te dije que no era un oso.

—No pone que no sea un oso—replicó Brittany, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—Solo pone que se llama Koala. Yo le habría puesto un nombre mejor, como Toby o Spike... pero Koala también es bonito—Santana no podía creerse que su amiga realmente estuviera hablando en serio, pero el rostro inocente de la rubia no dejaba lugar a dudas— ¡Hola, oso Koala!

Finalmente la latina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada divertida, ya que algo así solo podía ocurrírsele a su mejor amiga. Por eso era _suya_ y de nadie más, porque solo ella sabía ver lo especial que era Brittany. La latina le pasó un brazo a la otra niña por encima de los hombros, pegando su rostro al cristal para poder ver más de cerca al animalito, que seguía tumbado sin inmutarse.

— ¡Hola, oso Koala!


	12. L de Lluvia

_**Nota de autor:** Ains, ahora que está mi ciudad en fiestas, mucha parranda y poco escribir... Muy mal, SulietGirl, muy mal, me auto-regaño por ello :( Espero que al menos la espera haya merecido la pena y el shot sea de vuestro agrado. Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :)_

**L de Lluvia**

Santana refunfuñó con fastidio, mirando como el agua seguía cayendo del cielo de manera incesante, sin intención alguna de amainar en un futuro próximo. Brittany, por otro lado, parecía conforme con la lluvia, incluso si eso implicaba que tendrían que esperar al menos durante media hora más hasta que alguien fuese a buscarlas.

Ninguna de las dos tenía dieciséis años aún, por lo que en días lluviosos como estos, los progenitores de ambas adolescentes solían turnarse para llevarlas y traerlas en coche del instituto. El problema estaba en que, cuando la tormenta era repentina, ninguno de los cuatro adultos estaba preparado para ocuparse de las adolescentes, por lo que las opciones de estas eran esperar algo más de lo habitual o andar más de veinte minutos bajo la lluvia. Haciendo gala de su poca paciencia, Santana estaba empezando a considerar realmente esta última opción.

Ambas animadoras estaban sentadas en un escalón, la una al lado de la otra, resguardadas bajo un pequeño techo que había a la entrada del instituto. Brittany tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Santana, mientras que la latina gruñía una y otra vez entre dientes, quejándose por la inconveniente tormenta.

—Vamos a contar cuantas gotas caen—propuso la rubia.

—Britt, es imposible contarlas todas.

—Entonces... ¿contamos truenos?

—No es una tormenta eléctrica.

Brittany se mordió ligeramente el labio, tratando de pensar en la manera de conseguir que su amiga desfrunciese el ceño. Por desgracia para ella, Santana ya estaba de mal humor y no se lo iba a poner demasiado fácil. La rubia soltó un pequeño suspiro, incorporándose para poder cruzar su mirada con la de la otra chica.

—Si sigues enfadada te saldrán arrugas—sentenció Brittany con tono serio—Entonces cuando cumplas dieciséis parecerá que en realidad tienes cuarenta y cinco y eso será muy raro porque tus tetas no envejecerán pero tu cara sí y-

— ¡Britt!—exclamó, interrumpiendo el discurso sin sentido de la otra chica.

—Es un hecho científico.

Ambas animadoras mantuvieron una breve guerra de miradas: la de la rubia completamente seria, la de la morena de incredulidad absoluta. Finalmente, Santana rodó los ojos hacia un lado, soltando una pequeña carcajada entre dientes que hizo sonreír a Brittany.

—Está bien, tú ganas. No más enfados, ¿contenta?

—Mucho.

Santana llevó su mano hasta la de la otra adolescente, entrelazando su dedo meñique con el de ella. Brittany volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la morena, volviendo a centrar su mirada sobre las gotas de lluvia que seguían cayendo del cielo sin pausa, formando cientos de charcos sobre el suelo. La latina soltó un pequeño suspiro, ya que aunque no siguiese enfadada, seguía ciertamente molesta ante la idea de tener que seguir esperando.

— ¿Alguna vez has besado bajo la lluvia?—preguntó Brittany de repente.

—No, nunca.

—Es romántico...

La rubia se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, mirando de reojo a la otra chica, que debido a su propio hilo de pensamientos no parecía haber adivinado las intenciones de su amiga. Antes de que Santana pudiese reaccionar, Brittany se levantó bruscamente y corrió hacia la lluvia, arrastrándola con ella hasta que las dos estuvieron de pie en mitad de un gran charco, con la tormenta descargando sobre ambas animadoras.

Justo cuando la latina abrió la boca para empezar a soltar insultos y maldiciones, Brittany la agarró por los hombros y junto su rostro con el suyo, uniendo sus labios en un beso algo torpe pero apasionado. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír cuando, después del shock inicial, sintió como Santana la abrazaba por la cintura y correspondía a su beso plenamente. Cuando la falta de aire las obligó a separarse, comenzaron a reír suavemente, observando y notando como las gotas resbalaban por sus rostros y comenzaban a humedecer sus uniformes de animadoras.

— ¿Ves? La lluvia no es algo tan malo—susurró Brittany instantes antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de la latina. Santana, por primera vez en su vida, no podía estar más de acuerdo.


	13. M de Música

_**Nota de autor:** Si os contara todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente no os lo creeríais, pero bueno, por fin soy capaz de actualizar esta historia y espero poder hacerlo muy pronto con "Arena...". Solo diré que desde hace una semana no tengo apéndice, así que creo que mi ausencia ha estado justificada, ¿no? xD La operación no fue casi nada, pero estando en plena época de parciales me ha retrasado muchísimo el haber perdido clases, así que he tenido que alejarme del mundo de los fanfics durante unos cuantos días para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido._

_Me inspiré gracias a un video que hay por ahí rondando desde hace bastante tiempo, en el cual Naya Rivera canta un pequeño fragmento de "I'll say a little prayer" y en mi opinión personal, bastante mejor que Dianna Agron._

**M de Música**

Santana paró la música por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de tarde. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona la latina ya habría montado en cólera, pero tratándose de cierta rubia su paciencia se tornaba infinita.

La coreografía era perfecta. Más que eso. Sobre todo cuando era Brittany la que se había encargado de crearla, pero la canción en sí era otro asunto. Cada movimiento del cuerpo de la rubia estaba completamente coordinado con la melodía, sin embargo, el tono de su voz no dejaba de desafinar una y otra vez.

Brittany nunca había cantado antes, ya que no creía que hacerlo en la ducha verdaderamente pudiera ser considerado cantar, y ahora iba a tener que hacerlo delante de todo Glee. Ella era bailarina, no cantante, pero las órdenes de Sue (aunque en realidad todo hubiese sido fruto de un capricho de Quinn) no eran cuestionables. Si la entrenadora las quería dentro del coro, ellas estarían ahí sin rechistar. Siempre y cuando Brittany lograse por fin dar con la nota correcta, claro.

—No entiendo por qué está mal—replicó la rubia en cuanto Santana paró la música, frunciendo el ceño mientras que se cruzaba de brazos—He estado practicando desde ayer.

—No es que esté mal, Britt, es solo que esa no es nuestra parte—trató de explicar la latina. Para ella también iba a ser su primera vez cantando en público, pero definitivamente estaba teniendo bastantes más facilidades que la otra animadora—Quinn hace el solo y nosotras los coros, y tú estás cantando el solo, ¿entiendes?

—Me gusta más el solo.

Santana no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro ante la honestidad de la otra chica, rodando los ojos hacia un lado con gesto divertido.

—Sí, a mi también—asintió entre pequeñas risitas—Tal vez más adelante podamos cantar uno, pero por ahora cíñete a los coros.

La morena volvió a poner la música, pero de nuevo tuvo que pararla después de unos cuantos segundos. Al principio Brittany desafinaba al estar cantando la voz principal, pero ahora lo hacía porque no llegaba a cantar ninguna voz en concreto, haciendo una especie de mezcla entre los coros y lo que debería de cantar Quinn. La rubia hizo un pequeño puchero, frunciendo los labios mientras que se sentaba en la silla del escritorio, frustrada.

—No puedo. Sin la voz principal la melodía está rara—sentenció tajante.

Ambas adolescentes mantuvieron una pequeña charla de miradas, diciéndose mil cosas pero sin abrir los labios ni producir sonido alguno. Simplemente azul contra marrón. Después de unos interminables segundos, Santana cortó la comunicación y soltó un pequeño suspiro, rodando los ojos hacia un lado.

—Está bien, vamos a intentarlo de otra manera. ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de cantar contigo hago la voz de Quinn? Así sabrás como armonizar tu parte con la mía—propuso la morena. Brittany asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, sin demasiada fe en que el nuevo intento fuese a ser exitoso.

Por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de tarde, la melodía de la intro de "I'll say a little prayer" volvió a ser la reina del ambiente. La rubia cantó los coros iniciales de manera bastante decente y después guardó silencio esperando a que Santana comenzase con la voz principal, que tantos problemas le estaba trayendo.

En cuanto las primeras notas abandonaron la garganta de la latina los labios de Brittany se abrieron formando un círculo perfecto. La música siguió su curso, siendo interrumpida de nuevo bruscamente por la morena cuando se dio cuenta que estaba cantando sola mientras que la otra animadora la observaba con su rostro bañado en emoción y admiración.

— ¿Qué?—inquirió Santana después de unos segundos, aclarándose la garganta un poco incómoda.

—No sabía que cantabas tan bien, San. ¿Por qué no has audicionado antes?

—Una chica tiene que mantener ciertos secretos...—respondió la latina mientra que sentía como el calor subía a sus mejillas—Además—añadió mientras que se acercaba sinuosamente hasta Brittany, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—prefiero audicionar solo para ti.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente antes el coqueteo descarado de su mejor amiga. Y lo mejor de todo es que no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.


End file.
